Sonny with a chance Together again
by XxStemifan4lifexX
Summary: Sonny and Chad both came from Texas, they were best friends since birth but when they were 12 Chad moved to Hollywood, now 4 years later Sonny joins SO RANDOM! join them as they fall deeper in love each day.
1. Chapter 1

**SWAC **

**TOGETHER AGAIN**

**CHAPTER 1**

Sonny had joined SO RANDOM! just yesterday and now the cast were heading to lunch after finishing the new bee sketch, Sonny walked in but came to a stop "Chad ?"

"Sonny ?" They ran up to each other and Chad picked Sonny up spinning her round, they hugged and looked up to each other, Chad with his hands around Sonnys waist and Sonny with her hands around Chads neck. "I thought I'd never see you again what are you doing here ?" Chad asked happier than anyone in Condor studios had ever seen him.

"I'm on SO RANDOM! You know me love comedy, I've missed you so much it's been nearly 4 years." MACKENZIE FALLS! And SO RANDOM! Looked at each other wondering what was going on, Tawni was the first to speak "Er Chad, Sonny how do you guys know each other ?"

"We both come from Texas and we've been best friends since birth." They replied in unison, both casts gave each other that knowing smirk that said _the best friends that don't realize they're in love _Chad and Sonny were so used to this that they just let it go. Chad got a text from his mum saying: _I hope you've seen Sonny bring her to ours, while her mum sorts the house out (they're our new neighbours.) x_

"Oh great Sonbeam you're my new neighbour." Sonbeam everyone mouthed quietly. "Aww know what are we gonna do Chaddy ?" And with that she ruffled his hair, everyone gasped after he didn't try to fix it "Only my favourite girl gets to do that." Chad said grabbing Sonny round the waist with one hand "Oh and why can't any other girl do that Chad ?" Portlyn asked slyly, Sonny slapped his chest and mouthed _don't say it _but Sonny knew all to well Chad always did the opposite of what people told him to do and that he knew when people tried to use vice versa on him. "Well when we were 7 Sonny messed my hair up, I went to sort it out but she grabbed wrist and whispered to me that I looked cute with messy hair, I love telling that story cause it embarrasses over here !"

"I'm not a diva you're a jerk."

"diva."

"Jerk."

"Diva."

"Jerk."

"Diva."

"I'm not a diva."

"Yes you are"

"AM NOT."

"FINE !"

"FINE !"

"GOOD !" Chad smirked

"GOOD !" Sonny smirked as well

"Aww you love me really." Chad said slyly and hugged her.

"Fine, but you love me to." Sonny whined wrapping her arms around him with her head in his chest whilst his head rested on top of hers.

"I know Sonshine, I know." And with that they held hands and walked out to go and catch up.

"They so don't know there in love yet." Tawni and Portlyn spoke, then they heard Sonny and Chad shout back "We're not in love." Everyone just laughed and shouted "Yes you are !"

**Okay, that's the first chapter. I'm not very good at this but I love writing so I hope you enjoyed it and please review 3 xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**SWAC**

**TOGETHER AGAIN**

**CHAPTER 2**

Sonny and Chad stepped into Chads dressing room laughing about the time they both started a food fight at school "So come on what have you done in hollywood who've you dated who are you dating who's your best friend whats the best thing about being on MACKENZIE FALLS ! number 1 teen drama ?" Sonny rushed in 1 huge breath.

"1.I've not dated anyone which answers number 2 so 3. You will ALWAYS be my best friend and 4. The best thing would have to be meeting the fans. So what's gone down in Texas whilst I've been away ?" Chad asked the last part as rushed as Sonny.

"Well nothing really just same ol' shiz oh but that cheerleader said now that your gone I wouldn't get anywhere in my "athetic" exscuse of a life so I punched her in the face and got a 2 week after shool detto. Haha it was so worth it though." They carried on laughing until the intercom told them they needed to go back filming.

One they were both done they headed out to Chads car considering Sonnys mum had dropped her off and they lived next door anyway. "So are you enjoying hollywood ?"

"Yeah it's been great so far, but the best thing is that I got my bestfriend back." Sonny smiled at Chad, the rest of the ride was rode in a comfaretable silence. As soon as they got there Chads mum came running out "Oh Sonny dear it's been so long we've all missed you so much." Chads mum Jane shouted, they hugged and went into to Chads house

"Mum I'm just nipping upstairs I'll be back in a minuet." Chad said running up to his bedroom "He's really missed you Sonny, he's not been the same since we left, he wouldn't talk to anyone for a week the only thing he said was_ "you took me away from the person I love the most"_ I didn't want to leave but my new job was here and Chad was starting MACKENZIE FALLS!" Sonny and Jane started to tear up a little.

"Aww he said I'm the person he loves most, that's so sweet I can't believe no one's dated him he's the sweetest guy in the world, saying that though most girls in Hollywood are only looking for one thing." Sonny new she had a few feeling to Chad but when you're both 15 and you're a boy and girl best friends you're bound to a silly little crush, right ? "He's always loved you Sonny he's talked about you EVERYDAY since he could talk, his first word was Sonny." Sonny bit her lip shyly knowing her first word was Chad.

"Hehe, that's funny m-my first word was Chad my mum told me when I was 8 she said _"I'm gonna say that in my speech at your weddinh."_ I laughed and told her even my best friend wont marry me."

"Aww Sonny anyone would be lucky to marry you and to be honest I said the same thing to Chad that your mum said to you." The front door bell went off and Jane got u to answer the door to Connie Munroe Sonnys mother that's when had came down "Hey er Sonny I sorted the spare room for you, do you wanna see ? You've got a wardrobe and vanity in there." "Oh yeah sure I'll see you later mum love you." She kissed her mum on the cheek and they went upstairs "

"Even Sonny and Chads new friends can tell they're in love, she text me saying they all said it at lunch." Connie spoke once the pair left the room, Jane and Connie didn't think of the two being in love at first but they new that they wanted them to be when Sonny and Chad said each others names as their first words.


	3. Chapter 3

**SWAC**

**TOGETHER AGAIN **

**CHAPTER 3**

The next day Sonny and Chad came into the studios to find flyers of all the MEAL OR NO MEAL! girls and of Portlyn and Tawni saying: _Vote me for prom queen_. "You should do that as well Son, you'd definitely win." Chad new Sonny was a very pretty girl and she was very caring aswell, she was bound to win "Nah it's not really my thing I just wanna have good ti- Oh wait it says you need a date, well we've got a week so I'm gonna go ask someone bye Chad." Chad didn't know why but he felt a little disappointed that she didn't just ask him and he felt jealous of whoever Sonny went with. He decided to not let it bother him and he went to ask Chloë, he knew she was single so he could ask her to go _just as friends though_ Chad thought to himself with that he went over to shoot the next episode of MACKENZIE FALLS!

At lunch Sonny walked in with a bounce in her step and a big toothy grin "Hey Chad guess what, I'm going with Zack one of the TEEN GLADIATORS! and he asked ME how amazing is that ?" Chad was luckily a very talented actor so he put on a good fake smile and took all the disappointment out of his voice "That's great Sonny, I told you when we were kids someone will ask you to prom, well me and Chloë are going as friends." This time it was Sonnys turn to be disappointed _I'm going with Zack I shouldn't be disappointed. _"Hey Chloë, Sonny me and Port are going dress shopping do you wanna come ?" Chloë and Sonny nodded said bye to Chad and went to the limo outside.

Once they got there they had something to eat, signed some photos for their fans and went into a lot of shops, finally they all picked a dress shoes and make-up bought them and went back to the studio. They went to Sonny and Tawnis dressing room, Tawni was the first to change she was wearing a long, slim, hot pink, sparkly dress, she had matching flats on and her hair was down and curly. For her make-up she had pink lipstick. light pink eye shadow, mascara and light pink blush. Then Portlyn came out in a royal blue boob tube dress that puffed out once it got to the waist and went down just above her knee and she had matching blue open toe heels. Her hair was u in a pony tail, her make-up consisted of mascara, foundation and clear lip gloss. Chloë came out 3rd wearing a baby blue spaghetti strap dress, it went to her knee at the front and down to her feet at the back. She had strappy heels on, her make-up was the same as Portlyns but she had light blue eye shadow on and her hair was in a bun. Finally Sonny came out wearing a tight, red, boob tube prom dress, it came 2 inches above her knees. She had red wedges on and her hair was straightened, her make-up was, red lipstick, mascara and black eye shadow over the crease of her eye lid. "Wow, you guys look amazing." They all said at the same time

1 week later...

Sonny walked into the dance hall in Condor studios with Zack, there were tables all around the sides and a dance floor in the middle, there was a DJ on stage who had all the old and newest songs on play. "Wow this is amazing." Sonny shouted over the loud music, she missed her prom back home so she was hoping this one would turn out well. Zack and Sonny joined the others, Chad and Chloë, Portlyn and Skylar, Tawni and Nico, Ferguson and Ally **(made up name for one of the MEAL OR NO MEAL! girls.) **and Grady and Zora came as friends. A few hours into the dance Zack asked Sonny to come in the hallway with him "I found this bottle of Vodka go and get a cup and I'll put some in for you." Zack's breath already smelt of alcohol.

"No thanks Zack, I'm 16." Zack mumbled a whatever and shoved past her, as Sonny walked back inside the room they were getting ready to announce the prom queen, she walked near to the stage to see if Tawni or Portlyn would win but stopped dead in her tracks "Sonny, are you okay ?" Chad asked worry filling his voice, but instead of an answer Sonny just brushed past him and ran outside. When Chad saw what Sonny was looking at his jaw dropped...

**Okay guys, here's the 3rd chapter, thanks for the support, you guys are great ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

SWAC  
TOGETHER AGAIN  
CHAPTER 4

Sonnys date Zack was in a darker corner of the room making out with one of the girls from MEAL OR NO MEAL! who hadn't joined the other teen stars in their group. That filthy two timer, poor Sonny I would never do that to her, well that's if we ever dated... Which we won't because were just very close best friends, right ? But deep down Chad new he had other feelings for his SO RANDOM! best friend. Chad didn't know whether to look for Sonny because it might upset Chloë, at that moment the girl herself spoke "Go to her Chad, we're just friends and that's all I feel for you and I know you feel like that about me to so go, she's your best friend and she just been hurt." Chad smiled, him and his cast were their own little family and the randoms were their "cousins" in the Condor Studio home "Thanks Chloë I owe you one." With that Chad ran outside in the pouring down rain to find Sonny resting on a wooden fence, tears streaming down her face. "Sonny, Sonny are you okay ?"  
"No one will ever l-l-love me I-I'm j-just an unloveable person." Sonny cried not turning to face Chad, Chad new that now was the time to tell her how he felt, he'd felt like this for a long time but he just tried to pretend he didn't.  
Flashback  
It was 2 weeks after Chad and Sonnys 11th birthday, they were at the park where they spent most of their days when another boy came up to Sonny "Hey cutie what's your name ?" He asked Sonny "My name's Sonny, what about you ?" She asked but before he could answer Chad dragged her away "Chad what the hell I was talking to him, he was sweet and... Cute hehe."  
"Sonny he'll just hurt you, I'm a guy and I know how guys minds work, he just wants one thing."  
"CHAD ! We're 11 you shouldn't be bringing things like that up !"  
"Sonny, like you said we're 11, he'll wait till you're older and then try to do... That."  
"You're just jealous."  
"AM NOT !"  
"Yes you are."  
"AM NOOOOOT !"  
"Fine."  
"Fine."  
"Good."  
"Good."  
End of flashback  
"Sonny, I love you." Sonny didn't understand what he ment though.  
"No, I mean no one will be IN love with me." Sonny had calmed down but tears still came out of her eyes.  
"That's what I mean Sonny."  
"You're just saying that to make me feel better."  
"No I'm not I do mean it."  
"No yo-mmmm." Before she could finish Chad grabbed her waist, pulled her in and kissed her. At first Sonny was in shock but then she felt the spark, the spark her mum said you felt when you found your true love, she moved her hands to his chest and kissed him back. It was a slow passionate kiss filled with love and happiness.

When they got back to their houses Sonnys mum, Connie, said Chad and his mum were having tea there. "So how was the prom, did you and Zack kiss ?" Jane asked, she only knew this because Chad wouldn't stop talking about it My son is jealous cause he's in love haha Jane had thought to her self "No he kissed another girl, but I don't care I have the best people in my life so I don't need a scumbag like him." Chad smiled at Sonny knowing what she ment. "Okay well we thought we could watch that new horror movie 'In the dark' (Made up unless there is a movie called that... Oh well don't know don't care :/) with popcorn and sweets, does that sound good ?" Connie asked  
"Yeah that sounds great mum, I'm just going to get a shower cause I'm soaked."  
"Can I use the one in the spare room ?" Chad asked, Sonny nodded and they went upstairs, when they got up Sonny turned to Chad and kissed him, he kissed back and it got a little heated, Chad pinned Sonny into her bedroom door, he licked her bottom lip begging for entrance which she happily obliged to. When they finished, begging for air, the both looked at each smiling "Wow, that was amazing."  
"Sonny, Chad are you getting in the shower or what ?" They both walked into there separate rooms and went to have a well needed hot shower (even though they both got quite heated up then;) !)

**Hey guys, my updates aren't gonna be posted as quick, I'm back at school :( and I have homework anyway here's chapter 4 hope you enjoy, thanks for your support :)**


	5. AN

**Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever I have no ides for were this story is gonna go but I've wrote my first chapter for my new story **_**Get Back**_** this new story may seem like it's going fast at first but I'm mainly doing it based on their adult lives so I hope you enjoy it and if you want me to carry on this story let me know I'll try my best but I dont think 'll get anywhere I'm so sorry :(**


End file.
